Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance Episode 3
by Angel1025
Summary: Every single Power Ranger generation from Mighty Morphin to Mystic Force join forces to stop an ultimate evil. Please comment.


_Sorry about not writing for a while. Anyways, thank you to those who commented on the episodes. I hope to make them longer and hopefully better soon. Please keep reading and commenting. Disclaimer: I do not own PR or the songs I use.  
_

_Previously on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

_After saving their fellow Rangers from Tengas, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were teleported along with the other rangers._

_Meanwhile, in the future, S.P.D. had gotten an odd e-mail. After little time, they figured out what they must do. As such they recruited their former Red Ranger to be the Green Ranger and join them in their trip to what would be their past._

_At the same time, up in space, in the current present, the Space Rangers also received an intriguing e-mail that also told them to stop by certain places._

_In New York City, Pink and Yellow Zeo Rangers, Kat and Tanya met Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Kira, none of them knowing their former lives. After encountering Cyclobots and bringing them down, the three were also teleported._

_At Silver Hills, the Time Force Rangers were reunited with their Red Ranger and the Quantum Ranger. Just then, Green Ranger, Trip noticed something on the device he was holding in his hand._

"Hey guys, you might wanna take a look at this." said Trip to his fellow rangers.

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance

_Thunder Ninja Academy_

Former Navy Thunder Ranger, Blake had stopped by the Thunder Ninja Academy to see his brother. When he got there, all he saw was debris. Blake, completely shocked about what he saw, searched around to see if there was anybody.

"Nothing." said Blake.

Just then Blake noticed a piece of paper, with writing on it. Blake picked it up and read it.

_Blake, I headed over to Wind Ninja Academy for a little while. I'll be back for us to catch up and do some racing._

_Hunter_

After reading the note, knew that he had to head toward the Wind Ninja Academy. As he was heading back to his transportation, the Former Ninja Ranger was teleported.

_Opening Credits (Opening theme performed and sung the same way as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie theme)_

**_They have survived the most deadly quests._**

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Jason/Red Ranger

Zack/Black Ranger

Kimberly/Pink Ranger

Billy/Blue Ranger

Tommy/White Ranger

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:

Delphine/White Ranger

Aurico/Red Ranger

Cestro/Blue Ranger

Corcus/Black Ranger

Tideus/Yellow Ranger

Power Rangers Zeo:

Katherine/Pink Ranger

Tanya/Yellow Ranger

Adam/Green Ranger

Rocky/Blue Ranger

Trey/Gold Ranger

_**They have proven themselves to truly be the best.**_

Power Rangers Turbo:

Justin/Blue Ranger

Power Rangers in Space:

Andros/Red Ranger

TJ/Blue Ranger

Carlos/Black Ranger

Ashley/Yellow Ranger

Cassie/Pink Ranger

Zhane/Silver Ranger

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo/Red Ranger

Kai/Blue Ranger

Damon/Green Ranger

Kendrix/ Pink Ranger

Maya/Yellow Ranger

Mike/Magna Defender

_**No one will ever take them down**_

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter/Red Ranger

Chad/Blue Ranger

Joel/Green Ranger

Kelsey/Yellow Ranger

Dana/Pink Ranger

Ryan/Titanium Ranger

Power Rangers Time Force:

Jen/Pink Ranger

Wes/Red Ranger

Lucas/Blue Ranger

Katie/Yellow Ranger

Trip/Green Ranger

Eric/Quantum Ranger

Power Rangers Wild Force:

Cole/Red Ranger

Taylor/Yellow Ranger

Max/Blue Ranger

Danny/Black Ranger

Alyssa/White Ranger

Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger

_**The power lies on their side**_

Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Shane/Red Wind Ranger

Dustin/Yellow Wind Ranger

Tori/Blue Wind Ranger

Hunter/Crimson Thunder Ranger

Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger

Cam/Green Samurai Ranger

Power Rangers Dino Thunder:

Conner/Red Ranger

Ethan/Blue Ranger

Kira/Yellow Ranger

Trent/White Ranger

Power Rangers S.P.D.:

Sky/Red Ranger

Bridge/Blue Ranger

Z/Yellow Ranger

Syd/Pink Ranger

Doggie/Shadow Ranger

Power Rangers Mystic Force:

Nick (Bowen)/Red Ranger

Xander/Green Ranger

Madison/Blue Ranger

Chip/Yellow Ranger

Vida/Pink Ranger

Daggeron/Solaris Knight

Udonna/White Ranger

Leanbow/Wolf Warrior

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Villains:

Apocalypse

Reaper

Allies:

Morpheus (Not that Morpheus)

Alpha 7

DECA

Karone

Circuit

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe

Kapri

Marah

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Hayley

Cassidy

Devin

Kat

Boom

Piggy

Clare

Leelee

Toby

Nicki

Phineus

Bulk

Skull

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

_All the zords are walking together_

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance

_End of Opening Credits_

Episode 3: United We Stand Part 3

_Turtle Cove_

Not a lot has been going on for the Former Wild Force Rangers. Former Black and Blue Rangers, Danny and Max are roommates and pay off the bills and rent by working daytime at the flower shop and nights at a club bar. Former Yellow Ranger, Taylor is still in the Air Force, but spends some of her time with Quantum Ranger, Eric. A while back, Former Red and White Rangers, Cole and Alyssa, started dating and now live together. Cole is in college, studying to be a full-fledged veterinarian, while Alyssa is still teaching Kindergarten.

At the flower shop, Danny and Max were taking a quick breather.

"Hey, Danny, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Max."

"Do you ever miss being a Ranger? Like, do you ever think back to those days and wish you could do it again?"

"Some days, but I did enjoy working here before. I do miss all of us being together though."

"I miss it, too. I also miss feeling that jolt."

All of sudden a group of Tyrannodrones and Triptoids appeared.

"Uh, is this what you meant?"

"More or less."

As the people ran out, Danny and Max started fighting the prehistoric foot soldiers. Danny used his strength to his advantage by simply punching the day light out of the Tyrannodrones. Max kept himself on the mood and swung a stool at the Triptoids. After they toke them down, the two Former Wild Force Rangers were teleported.

Things were no better at the Air Force Base as Taylor looked down from her jet to see it being attacked by Sting Wingers. Taylor made a quick landing down, while taking down several of the winged fiends in the process. The second she got out, she instantly got into the fighting the remaining. Like Max and Danny, she was teleported after defeating the foot soldiers.

Around the same time as everything else, Cole and Alyssa were hanging out at a Starbucks sitting on one of the sofas.

"So how was work today?" asked Cole.

"Oh, good. You know, read them a story, put them for a nap, and gave them a snack-time. It was fun. How about you, Sweets?"

"I found out I did good on that test a couple of days ago."

"Oh, Sweetie, that's great."

But then what should happen, a bunch of Kelzacks emerged and began to terrorize the coffee shop. While most of the people fled for their lives, Cole and Alyssa stayed to fight them. Along with basic martial arts, Cole had used his primitive instincts and would pounce on the black and red ninjas. Alyssa, having lots of background experience in martial arts, had no problem at all with the foot soldiers. She threw high kicks, full kicks, and 3 punch combinations. She moved so quickly, the Kelzacks barely had a chance to attack. After the black and red foot soldiers were brought down, the Former Red and White Ranger were teleported.

_Forest Somewhere_

The Former Lunar Wolf Ranger Merrick and Zen-Aku were still on their journey towards redemption. Suddenly, the two sensed something in the air.

"You sense it too, don't you?" asked Merrick.

Zen-Aku nods.

They both close their eyes and try to listen. The next thing they knew, Merrick was teleported.

_Angel Grove_

Justin Stewart has grown a lot since his Turbo days. While he is still the youngest known Ranger in history, he is just as tall as any of the others. Look-wise, he tends to have sloppy Ashton Kutcher-like hair and tend to dress like a punk rock star. He has also changed a little bit in personality. While he is still a good kid and very bright, his time as a Ranger has caused him to develop a need for speed. Fortunately for Justin, Angel Grove does a have a secret underground racing track. Because they are illegal, they are only done in the middle of the night. Justin's car looks like something that came out of one of the "Fast and the Furious" movies, along with every other car.

"Ready?" said the announcer, as the drivers were revving to go.

"Go!"

Within seconds all the cars were off.

_**You only hold me up like this**_

_**Cause you don't know who I really am**_

_**Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you**_

Justin was currently in fourth place but catching up with the ones ahead. As the drivers race there are millions of neon lights whizzing by them, giving off a sort off sci-fi effect.

_**We're making out inside crashed cars**_

_**We're sleeping through all our memories**_

_**I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive**_

**_(Now I only waste it dreaming of you)_**

_**Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness**_

_**Cause all of our moves make up for the silence**_

_**And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase**_

_**Like I'll never be the same**_

The head drivers were started to make quick sharp turns as they headed toward the part of the track where a lot of sharp turns are made. At some point, they actually have to drift during some turns. While racing, one must watch out for drivers trying to hit them off the road. As Justin rotated his car back forward, he noticed a narrow tunnel coming forward. He responded by heavily hitting the gas. Luckily, he was able to get in without crashing into another car. Along with that, he was ahead of all of them. Just then, he notices a half raised bridge.

_**I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no**_

_**I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no**_

_**I'm not trying**_

_**You only hold me up like this**_

Justin decided to go for and kept his foot heavily on the pedal.

_**Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness**_

_**Cause all of our moves make up for the silence**_

_**And oh, the way your makeup stains**_

_**Like I'll never be the same**_

As the car jumped over one end of the bridge, the car had tilted upward. But thankfully, he landed safely. As he headed towards the ending line, he quickly stepped on the brakes, causing the car to slightly swerve. As he got out, all he could hear was cheers.

Later that night, when Justin got home, he was teleported from inside the car.

_Reefside_

While the Former Red, Blue, and White Dino Thunder Rangers, Conner, Ethan, and Trent did not attend the same schools, they would attempt to hang out together at least once a month. As the three headed inside Haley's Cyberspace café, they went over the counter to greet Haley.

"Hey, Haley." said Trent.

"Oh, wow. Hi guys. How have you been doing?" said Haley.

"Uh, Great." said Trent.

"Yeah, great." said Conner.

"Same here." said Ethan. "Say, have you seen Dr. O lately? How's he doing?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine. So can I get you guys anything?"

"Uh, how about -" said Conner before a group of Battlings.

Everybody but Haley, Conner, Ethan, and Trent freak out and run.

"Haley, get out of here. We'll handle these um…whatever they are." said Conner.

What the guys didn't know was that Haley was teleported from behind their backs. Because of his soccer skills, Conner did several high kicks to knock the winged fiends down and slide to trip them. Ethan was handling himself fine until one of the Battlings caused him to fall. The second he did that same Battling tried to poke through him with its short sword. Luckily for Ethan, he turned just in time as the sword hit the ground. Afterwards, he jumped back up and hit the demon to the ground. Trent was arm locked with one of the Battlings, preventing it from stabbing him. He then spun and twisted its arm back, pushed it towards the others, and quickly kicked one that was behind him. After the battle, the guys tried to make sense out of what happened.

"What do you suppose those were?" asked Trent.

"Definitely not Tyrannodrones, that's for sure." said Ethan.

"Hey, guys you think Haley got out okay?" asked Conner.

"I don't know we should look around." said Trent.

But before they could, the three of them were teleported.

At the same time, Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Former Black Dino Thunder, was relaxing and getting some fresh air, just outside his house.

"As great as it was being a Ranger, it's nice to just relax." said Tommy.

Unfortunately for Tommy, his relaxation ended abruptly as a group of Putties, of both Super and Z, appeared. The only difference was that the insignia on the Z putties were now a sort of eye instead of a Z. Tommy came to shock from seeing.

"What? There's no way."

Instantly, the Putties barraged towards Tommy, leaving only one option, but fight them. Having lots of experience with the gray and silver headed soldiers and lots of years experience in Martial Arts, gave Tommy the upper hand as he simply took them all out with ease.

"Ah man. Where did those guys come from?" wondered Tommy before he was teleported like the other Rangers.

_Mirinoi_

While all this action was happening on Earth, the Galaxy Rangers are obtaining their powers once again as they pull the Quasar Sabers from the stone. As they Galaxy and Space Ranger walk towards the ship, the former Magna Defender brings up a question.

"Why do you guys want me to come along? I don't even have my powers anymore."

"They told us, Mike. Their e-mail said to bring you along as well." said Mike's brother, Red Galaxy Ranger, Leo.

Suddenly a bunch of Putrids, Triptoids, and Krybots appeared to bring down the rangers. Right when they appeared they were shot at by somebody behind the rangers, who turned around to see who it was. The Space Rangers' eyes widen as they witnessed who it was. One of them was someone who was truly loyal to Karone. The other one only seemed familiar; while he looked human, he had insect-like wings and lasers that were, black, orange, and yellow.

"Ecliptor!" said Karone.

"My Princess, it warms me to see you again." said Ecliptor.

"But how?"

"Best we discuss that after we take care of those fiends." said Ecliptor as he was pointing towards the foot soldiers.

After the fight, Karone asks again how Ecliptor's presence is possible. Ecliptor began to explain everything.

_Flashback_

Reaper is bringing back to life the fallen foot soldiers.

"As I walked, what seemed like an eternity, in the Underworld, I came across some sort of inter dimensional rift that some of the monsters were going into. I was able to sneak my way through and make it up to the surface world without being noticed."

_End of Flashback_

"I found him walking around and offered to him to let me take him around space so he could find who he was looking for." said the human-like being.

"Who are you by the way?" asked Cassie.

"You, out of all people, should know who I am. If it weren't for you, I would have not known the true goodness in me."

Cassie then gasps.

"Oh my god. Waspicable, is that you?"

"No way. It's him?" said Carlos.

"Yeah, it's me. You're probably wondering about the new look. Well, one day, I was scouting the planets when this huge wall of golden light passed by. And the next thing I know, I look like this."

"I guess Zordon's Power Energy considered you worthy of living." said Andros.

"He deserves it. I can see why I didn't." said Ecliptor.

"Aw, Ecliptor, you should not think like that." said Karone. "Besides, if you want to make amends I've got a great idea."

_Briarwood_

Not much has happened since the events of Mystic Fate. The four Mystic Force Rangers were just doing the usual at the Rock Porium, where they work. Blue Ranger, Madison, while video recording everyone's actions, had something, or someone, on her mind. Pink Ranger, Vida, deejaying alongside Matoombo, noticed something was up with her sister.

"Matoombo, take over." said Vida as she took off her headset and walked over to Maddie.

"Hey. Thinking about him?" asked Vida to Madison.

"Yeah. You think he will be coming back soon?"

"I'm sure."

Suddenly Daggeron, a.k.a. Solaris Knight, bursts into the store, waking up Green Ranger, Xander, who was napping since Toby was there doing the whole manager thing himself, and snapping Yellow Ranger, Chip, out of his fantasy world.

"Rangers, we are needed out there immediately!" said Daggeron.

"It's a cat-astrophe!" said Jenji with his head out of his lamp.

"Leelee, Phineas, think you and the others can watch over the store while we're gone?" asked Xander as he got up and headed out.

"Sure. No problem." said Leelee.

"Hey, have we ever let you down before?" said Phineas. "Wait a minute. Let me think about that. Well…um…there was the time…no…see we can handle it."

"Great." said Chip as he went with the Rangers out into the streets, where Claire was found.

"Claire, what's the problem?" asked Xander.

"That." said Claire pointing towards the Ghouls and the soldiers of former Vypra.

"Yeah, I can see how that's a problem." said Xander.

"Ready?" asked Daggeron as he took out his Solaris morpher.

"Ready!" said the four Rangers as they pulled out their Mystic morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said the four main Rangers.

_Galwit Mysto Ranger_

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluent as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said Daggeron.

"Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!"

The ghouls and undead warriors aimed towards the rangers.

Madison used his magic and created a blast of water that shot the blue warrior and some of the ghouls. While the water did bring down the many of the hooded beings, leaving only cloaks and necklaces, the undead warrior dodged it and attacked Madison.

"Maddie!" said Vida as she notices and runs over to help her sister.

Before she could make it, another warrior and some ghouls rammed towards the Pink Mystic Ranger. Vida uses her magic to turn into a small pink tornado spinning the fiends around. Chip attacked his targets from a distance using his magi staff in crossbow mode. Chip kept hitting all the targets. While all the ghouls went down by the first strike, the soldier kept coming towards the Yellow Mystic Ranger. While hitting it did slow did down a bit, Chip knew he had to do something fast.

"Mystic Lightening!"

A thunder stuck the soldier causing it to shake on the floor. Xander used his magi staff in axe mode to shield himself from the enemies' attacks and counter right back at them. While attempting to block an attack from the soldier, the demon has pushed Xander and had caused him to fall on the floor. As the soldier headed closer towards Xander, the Green Mystic Ranger raised his magi staff in the air. All of a sudden, large roots burst from the ground and wrapped the soldier. The soldier struggled to break free. As a soldier heads towards Solaris Knight, Daggeron takes out his laser lamp and rubs it.

"Let's go Genji! Laser Lamp!"

Genji, in laser form, comes out of the lamp and begins to attack away.

"Take this! And that!" said Genji, bringing down the soldier.

As the soldier, that Madison was fighting, continued attacking, the other four began to get up or break free. The Mystic Rangers regrouped as the soldiers and the ghouls began to do the same.

"There's too many of them for us all to fight!" said Xander.

"We need help." said Madison.

"Just keep it together, Rangers." said Daggeron.

Just then the Rangers hear a voice.

"Hey, ugly."

The soldiers and ghouls and Rangers turn their heads a corner to reveal the voice to be Red Mystic Ranger, Nick, alongside his parents, White Mystic Ranger, Udonna, and Wolf Warrior, Leanbow.

"It's Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow!" said Chip.

Madison felt warm inside after seeing Nick.

Nick and his parents then pulled out their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said Nick.

_Galwit Mysto Ranger_

"Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said Udonna.

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said Leanbow.

"Burning Heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!"

The three Rangers run over to the other Rangers.

"Udonna. Leanbow. Nick." said Daggeron.

"Daggeron. Rangers." said Leanbow.

"How good it is to see you all again." said Udonna.

"As much as I'm enjoying this reunion guys, I've got an idea." said Nick.

"What do you suggest?" asked Vida.

"What if we combined all our magic together?"

"That just might work." said Leanbow.

The Mystic Force then concentrated all their magic into one immense energy beam towards the enemy, thus eliminating the remaining Ghouls and Vypra soldiers. Just as the rangers de-morph, Clare ran over to the Rangers.

"Udonna, you're back!" said Clare.

"I am, Clare. It is so good to see you again."

Nick walked over to Madison.

"Hey." said Nick.

"You came back."

"Yeah, well, I said I would, didn't I?"

Nick and Maddie then started to get closer to each other. Just as their lips were about to make contact, the nine of them were teleported.

_Unknown Location_

It is the middle of the night as the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, and some of the Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers had teleported to somewhere unknown to any of them. The place looked like a futuristic space station.

"Everybody okay?" asked Carter.

The rangers agreed.

"Where are we?" asked Dana.

Just then, the Rangers had noticed that they were not alone, as most of the other Rangers were in their presence.

"Hey, Cole." said Jason recognizing one of the Rangers.

"Jason."

"How you doing' there, man?"

"Good. You have any idea who all these people are and where are we?"

"Where we are I don't know. But I think these guys are all rangers, judging by the fact that the rangers we fought alongside are here."

Just then one of the walls opened revealing the sky, and the 30th century Time Ship coming by.

"Guys, what's that?" asked Tori toward her fellow former-Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Looks like a space ship." said Blake walking toward the others.

"Blake." said the Rangers.

"Guys, you're okay."

Within seconds the ship landed and the doors had opened. Out came the Time Force Rangers.

"It's the Time Force Rangers." said Alyssa.

"Cole, Carter, Tommy." said Wes.

"Tommy?" said Kimberly.

"Dr. Oliver?" said Kira.

"You know Tommy?" asked Kat.

"Hey, guys." said Tommy walking towards his former teammates.

"Tommy, my man." said Zach, giving him a high-five and handshake.

Kimberly had an awkward look on her face.

Seconds afterwards, the S.P.D. Rangers' Time Ship headed into the unknown location and landed. Out of the ship came R.I.C. and the Rangers.

"Wow. Uh, who are all these guys?" asked Z.

"Power Rangers from the past and current present." said Bridge holding the laptop given to them by Dr. Manx.

"Oh my god, the original Pink Ranger!" gasped Syd. "She is so gorgeous."

"Oh, wow, the Red Rangers that started the whole concept of S.P.D." said Sky with such passion.

"I think someone's in love." said Jack jokingly.

As the Time Ships before it, the Astro Megaship mark 2, landed inside the base. Swiftly, the Space, Lost Galaxy, and Alien Rangers and the Gold Ranger headed out with their weapons ready for battle.

"Adam?" said Carlos.

"Carlos."

The Rangers then went at ease, de-morphed, and headed towards their familiar friends and allies.

"Rangers, it is good to see you again." said Delphine.

"It's so great to see you guys, too." said Rocky.

On one part of the room, Conner takes a good look around the place.

"I think I'm in Heaven." said Conner as notices all the female rangers.

"Wait a minute. If you're here, is—" said Tanya to the Alien Rangers before hearing footsteps coming off the Megaship.

It revealed to be a very familiar face to the Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers.

"Billy!" said the Rangers before they ran towards him.

"Uh, hey guys. Wow, I guess I was really missed. Say, any of you have nay clue of what is happening?"

Suddenly a voice appeared.

"Now, see, here is where I come in." said a 40-something year old man with wings floating down towards a balcony. (Think Alan Rickman in Dogma)

"Well, I think that's about everybody except for—" said the man before the last Ranger was teleported.

"—Justin."

"Justin." said TJ before the Space Rangers headed to him.

"Oh, wow. TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Andros. What are you guys doing here? What am I doing here?"

"We don't know. But we're thinking this guy does." said Andros.

"You're absolutely right, Andros."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know every single one of your names and who you all are."

"And who are we?" asked Kendrix.

"The bloody Power Rangers."

"Okay. And what do want with us?" asked Trey.

"I am seeing a lot development here. To answer that, I am Morpheus."

"Morpheus? Like the mov—" asked TJ before getting cut off.

"Yes. Like the movie." said Morpheus with an irritated tone. "You know, I existed long before those people, who came up with that movie, were even born."

"How old are you?" asked Z.

"Let's just say I look really good for my age."

"Okay, now what are you?" asked Joel.

"I am a higher being. I come from a place known as the Higher Planes. There we watch over the galaxies, and making sure you are protecting them. We are also where the morphing grid gets its power and knowledge. Originally, I was born in Eltar, just like the one know as Zordon."

"You knew Zordon?" asked Ashley.

"Knew him? I was his apprentice. I was trained to become a strong warrior, sorcerer, and mentor, just like him. He knew that even he, one day, would eventually pass away and that there would be no one to guide your way."

"Guide our way through what?" asked Nick.

Just then Apocalypse appeared in the middle of the room and the place had turned to the Underworld. The Rangers position themselves for battle.

"Don't waste your energy. This all just a hologram." said Morpheus.

Conner put his hand out and through the hologram Apocalypse.

"Who is that?" asked Conner.

"That is Apocalypse. He is an extreme evil, as said in the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" asked Ryan.

"Yes. There existed a prophecy of a supreme evil being that would have the potential of causing the Apocalypse itself. From there, he would start the world over and create to his liking."

"Yes. There have been scrolls that have spoken of his coming." said Sensei.

Then appeared a hologram of Reaper.

"This is Apocalypse's right hand man, Reaper. He uses the power of the Underworld to revive defeated monsters. They both have the power also to create new monsters and merge with old ones."

"He is truly a deadly one." said Leanbow.

"He certainly is, Leanbow."

"Let me guess. You called us all in order for us to defeat them." said Max.

"More or less."

The holograms disappeared and everything looks the same again.

"By the way, where are we?" asked Eric.

"This is the Sky Base. This will act as the Command Center and home for those who have no place to stay."

"So this is where we all go to know where to fight."

"Sorta. As the mentor, I will decide which Rangers will go to which battles, with the help of Alpha 7, Circuit, DECA, and Haley to help me decide."

Out of one of the rooms came Haley.

"Haley. We were worried about you. Are you okay?" asked Trent.

"I'm fine."

"Some will be needed at certain times for certain abilities. Whether it be the trained skills of the S.P.D. Rangers or the magic that comes from the Mystic Force Rangers."

"Magic? Pfftt. There's no such thing as magic." said Conner.

"Oh, yeah?" said an upset Vida, who then placed a spell on Conner that made his head grow, much like Xander's did once. Conner freaked out while his former teammates and some of the other Rangers laughed or giggled.

"Hey look, Conner. Now there's finally room in there for your ego." said Kira.

"Okay. Okay. I believe." said Conner.

"Alright, come on Sis, change him back." said Madison.

Vida then turned Conner's head back to regular size.

"Hate to disappoint you, Morpheus, but some of us don't even have our powers anymore. Not to mention all the destroyed zords and weapons." said Shane.

"No worries. You know how Apocalypse and Reaper uses the power of the Underworld to revive the fallen monsters. Well, we will use what power the Higher Planes have given us to revive the fallen artillery."

Morpheus then made a ball of light appear from his hand made it spread out. He then tossed the Dino Gems towards four of the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Hey, I can feel my Dino Powers again." said Ethan.

"Me too." said Trent.

"I also installed a communicator to here in some of your morphers. Others, I had manifested for you." said Morpheus. "And Wild Force Rangers, I visited Princess Shayla, in her sleep, and told her of the situation. She wanted you to have these."

Morpheus then tossed to the Rangers their jackets with a sac in each right pocket. Inside the sacs were their morphers and animal orbs.

"It's the wild force zords and growl phones." said Alyssa.

"Alright." said Max.

"Oh, wow." said Danny.

"This is great." said Taylor.

"It's good to see you guys again." said Cole.

"They will be staying in the garden." said Morpheus.

Merrick, while happy to see his wild zords again, is still wondering about his princess.

"Oh, and Merrick, she also told me to tell you not to worry about her and that she is in a safe place." Morpheus then added.

Merrick nodded and smiled.

Kat walked over to Kimberly and handed her, her morpher.

"Here. This is yours." said Kat.

"Thank you."

Suddenly something crossed Kimberly's mind.

"Morpheus, what about the Yellow Power Coin?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes. There's still the situation of some of the morphers still not having possessors. I have already taken care of that. For starters, the Yellow Power Coin. Sadly, a few years back, we had lost one of our own due to unfortunate circumstances."

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers looked unhappy knowing who Morpheus was referring to.

"But as one door closes, another opens. Using what powers were given to me, I traveled back in time to retrieve our other Yellow Ranger."

Out of one of the rooms, came out Aisha.

"Aisha!" shrieked Kimberly happily before her, Kat, and Tanya ran over and hugged.

"I missed you guys." said Aisha.

"What about the Green Power Coin?" asked Tommy.

"That, I am still working on. Now, on to the Zeo Rangers. It seems that you have no Red Ranger. Tommy, Adam, please step forward."

Morpheus then flew down to Tommy and whispered something into his ear. Tommy nods.

"Adam, I if I were to give my Zeonizer to Kat, would follow her into battle?" asked Tommy.

Sky smiled knowing why Tommy asked Adam that question.

"Of course, Tommy. I would trust anybody you deemed worthy to take the role of leader of my team." said Adam.

"Adam, please give me your Zeonizer." said Tommy.

Adam then handed Tommy his morpher, who then handed it to Morpheus. Morpheus then teleported it somewhere else.

"Congratulations, man. You are the new Zeo Ranger V." said Tommy as he handed Adam the Red Ranger Zeonizer.

The others Rangers applauded. Tommy and Adam then went back to their teammates.

"Now, about the Green Zeo Ranger morpher." said Morpheus. "I have chosen a new suitor."

Out of one of the rooms comes someone in the Zeo Ranger IV uniform. The rangers realize it is a girl, as the upper chest comes out, making her the first female Green Power Ranger.

"Meet the new Green Zeo Ranger."

The Green Ranger then opened up the helmet to reveal a familiar face to Conner.

"No way. Krista?" said Conner.

"Conner? You've been a Ranger all this time?"

"She has proven to be a good-hearted and passionate person. It is because of that, I decided to make her a Ranger." said Morpheus.

"Welcome to the team." said Adam.

The Rangers applauded as Krista walked to her team.

"Now as for Turbo, Justin, TJ, please step forward."

The two Rangers stepped forward.

"Justin, please give me your morpher." said Morpheus.

Justin gave it to Morpheus, who then teleported it.

"Now, TJ, please give your old Ranger morpher to Justin."

Justin's eyes widen to what he heard.

"Congratulations, Justin. You are officially the Red Turbo Ranger." said TJ as he handed his morpher over to Justin.

The Rangers applauded as the two stepped back.

"Now, what's a Red Ranger without his team? Let me introduce you all to the new Blue and Yellow Ranger." said Morpheus.

Out of a room came the two rangers very uppity and energetic. Cam and Dustin knew instantly who the two were.

"You've got to be kidding Me." said Cam.

Dustin couldn't stop smiling.

The Blue and Yellow Turbo Rangers took off their helmets to reveal themselves to be Cam's cousins, Kapri and Marah. The Ninja Storm Rangers had a jaw-dropping look on their faces.

Dustin then walked over to Marah.

"I knew you could be good." said Dustin.

Dustin and Marah then started to make out.

"Okay, you two." said Morpheus.

Dustin and Marah kept at it.

"Okay."

Still at it.

"Dustin. Marah."

Still at it.

"Hey!"

Dustin and Marah finally snapped out of it. Dustin headed back to his fellow Ninja Storm Rangers as Kapri and Marah standed by their leader.

"And now, our new Pink and Green Turbo Ranger." said Morpheus.

Out of a room came the two Turbo Rangers. The two new Rangers opened up their helmets to reveal themselves to be the Dino Thunder Rangers' friends, Cassidy and Devin, giving the Dino Thunder Rangers themselves a shocked look.

"No…way." said Kira.

"This has got be, like, the most awesome thing in the world. Devin, aren't you excited? I Am." said Cassidy.

"Whoa, this is just so cool." said Devin.

"Because of Cassidy's determination and Devin's heart, I have chosen them to be Power Rangers." said Morpheus. "Meet the new Turbo Power Rangers." He then added as the team gathered.

The other Rangers applauded.

"There's still the matter of the Black Dino Gem." said Morpheus.

"What are we going to do with it? The Dino Gems choose their holder." said Tommy.

"You're right, Tommy. And to that end, I had found someone that the Black Dino Gem actually accepted. And here he is."

Out of a room, came Conner's twin brother.

"Eric!" said Conner as he walked over to him and high-five him.

"Hey, bro."

"You're the new Black Dino Thunder Ranger? This is awesome."

"My guess is that the gem detected some of you in your brother Conner." said Morpheus.

"Yeah, guess so." said Conner.

"Oh, Morpheus, we have something special to show everyone." said Andros.

"Go for it."

"Okay, everyone, my friends and I had decided to add a new Ranger to our team. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the Purple Space Ranger."

Down the Megaship, came out a female purple Space Power Ranger. She opened up her helmet to reveal herself to be Andros' sister, Karone.

"Hi." said Karone.

"As the Purple Ranger, her weapon will be what the Space Shield." said Zhane. "What makes it special is that by calling out either 'Space Sword' or 'Space Staff,' the shield will transform to that weapon."

"Also, Karone, I want you to have this." said Andros as he walked over to her and strapped on her a wrist device.

"What's this?" asked Karone.

"It's the activator to the Delta Megaship mark 2."

"Oh, wow."

"Now that this is taken care of, I will send you all back until you're all needed again." said Morpheus. "Well, g'night."

Suddenly Z wakes up.

"It was just a dream." sighed Z.

Just the, Z realizes that she is not in her and Syd's room at the Delta Base. She walks over the window and notices that wherever she was, the place is floating way up in the air. The doors automatically opened as she headed out the room. After stepping out, she realizes that she was at the Sky Base and that everything that happened was for real.

"Good morning." said Alpha 7 who was walking towards Z.

"A-all that happened last night, it really happened?" asked Z.

"Certainly. You might want to wash up, who knows what today will bring." said Alpha before walking away.

_Underworld_

Apocalypse is sitting on his throne with Reaper by his side.

"So the Power Rangers had destroyed my army?" asked Apocalypse.

"Unfortunately, sir."

"Very well. All we need to do is bring them back. Only this time, instead of divide and conquer, we will bring them all together. And what is an army without a general."

Apocalypse then stood up and raised his sword. From his sword came a sort of dark lightning which landed a little more forward from the dark being causing thick smoke. From the smoke came a large toilet with arms, legs, and evil eyes.

"Welcome to existence, Flusher."

"At your command, Lord Apocalypse." said the bowl-shaped fiend.

"Go, take your army, and invade where all the destruction began, Angel Grove!"

_Lightspeed Aquabase_

The Lightspeed Rangers are in the common room, sitting down, when suddenly, their communicators went off. Not knowing what to do, Carter decided to just go and respond.

"This is Carter."

"Carter, please report to the Sky Base, immediately." said Circuit over the communicator.

Using their communicators, the Rangers teleported to the base.

_Sky Base_

Once Lightspeed got their all the Rangers were present.

"Rangers, we have a major situation down at Angel Grove that's going to require all of you." said Morpheus.

The realistic holograms turned on to reveal Flusher and numerous foot soldiers invading the city.

"Aye-yi-yi! Apocalypse has unleashed a new monster and an army of foot soldiers to invade the city!"

"A toilet?" said Cassidy. "First day on the job and we have to fight a toilet? Okay."

"Be careful out there, Rangers. As Zordon once said 'May the Power be with you' and stuff. Or is that 'protect you?' Uh, either way, just win one for us."

"Good luck, guys." said Haley.

"Jason, you wanna do the honors?" asked Tommy.

"You sure?"

"Go for it."

"Okay. Ready?"

"Ready!" said the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Hyah!" said the Rangers.

"It's Morphing Time!" said Delphine.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Alien Rangers! Hyah!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Ready team? Shift into Turbo!" said Justin.

Justin's teammates positioned themselves the wrong way just as he did the first time morphed. A second later, they noticed and positioned themselves right.

"Turbo Rangers! Hyo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

_3-3-5_

_2-5-8-0 Mega_

"Space Rangers! Huah!

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Galaxy Rangers!"

"Magana Defender!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Lightspeed Rescue Ready!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Power Rangers Time Force!"

"Wild Access!" said Cole.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Power Rangers Wild Force!"

"Ninja Storm—"

"Thunder Storm—"

"Samurai Storm—"

"—Ranger Form!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Green Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm! Hyah!"

"Ready Bro?" asked Conner.

"Ready Bro." said Eric Mc.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Dino Thunder! Huah!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"S.P.D. Red!"

"S.P.D. Blue!"

"S.P.D. Green!"

"S.P.D. Yellow!"

"S.P.D. Pink!"

"Space Patrol Delta!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_Galwit Mysto Ranger_

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluent as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!"

"Burning Heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!"

_Angel Grove_

People are running down the streets trying to avoid Flusher and the foot soldiers. Suddenly everybody stops and notices something come from some smoke. It is the Power Rangers. The peoples' spirits rise due to their presence.

"Guardians of the Galaxies. Defenders of Truth and Justice. Protectors of the Past, Present, and Future. United We Stand! Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance!" said all the Rangers before a huge explosion occurred behind them, followed by colored smoke.

"Get them!" said Flusher.

While some of the soldiers ran towards them, those capable of flying flew towards them.

"Galaxy Gliders, hang Ten!" said the Space Rangers.

The transports flew forward as the Rangers jumped on them.

"Jet Jammers!" said the Galaxy Rangers.

"Galwit Mysto Motro" said the five main Mystic Force Rangers.

The Rangers headed into them and flew forward alongside the Space Rangers.

"Okay, guys. Let's do it!" said Tommy.

Some of the Rangers got on their vehicles while the other Rangers charged forward.

The Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder Power Rangers teamed up by blasting and slashing any soldier that gets in their way.

"Good shooting there, Veteran." said Conner to Jason.

"Pay attention. You might learn something, Semi-Rookie." replied Jason.

The Alien and Ninja Storm Rangers swiftly ran past the enemies while lacerating them, causing a lot of sparks. lol

On one side of the street, the Wild Force Rangers were fighting some Kelzacks and Krybots with their weapons and decided to combine them.

"Jungle Sword!" said Cole before unleashing the attack.

While the assault did destroy the most of them, there were still some Orange Heads left rampaging towards them. Just then, the Wild Force Rangers ducked to make way for the Zeo Rangers' Zeo Blaster, which put an end to the Orange Heads.

The new Turbo team was having difficulty against the Quatrons and Tyrannodrones. While they were doing okay, the enemy still had the upper hand.

"Oh, man. This is not good. Wish Stor—" said Justin before hearing the sound of cars revving.

The Rangers and the foot soldiers turned to see Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster.

"Storm Blaster! Lightning Cruiser!"

"I figured you could use as much as help as possible." said Morpheus through Justin's communicator.

While the two vehicles begin to ram and blast every fiend in their way, Morpheus adds something else.

"Speaking of which…"

Just then the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers looked up in the sky to find an old friend to some of them.

"Have no fear, Ninjor is here."

"It's Ninjor!" said Billy.

"So that's Ninjor." said Zack.

"He looks strong." said Jason.

Ninjor then jumps off his cloud heads over to the Rangers he is familiar with.

"Greetings, Rangers. It is good to see you all again. But for now, we have a fight to attend to." said Ninjor.

Ninjor then headed into battle.

Down the street are the Lightspeed, Time Force, and S.P.D. Rangers blasted their way through Cogs and Cyclobots. In the middle of it, the Red Rangers jumped on the arms of one of their fellow Rangers, who then pushed them. This allowed the Red Rangers to do a spin jump while shooting at the targets.

On another corner Merrick uses his Laser Pool attack on some of Piranhatrons and Hidiacs and Styxoids.

"Laser Pool!"

The three Animal Orbs knocked the fiends down.

"Okay. It's all you." said Merrick to the Mystic Force Rangers.

The Rangers then combined their magic to unleash a beam of good magic that blasts the foot soldiers away.

Meanwhile the Rangers up in the sky are having a little bit of trouble with the Tengas, Sting Wingers, Quadra Fighters, and Velocifighters.

"We could use a little extra help here." said Zhane.

"Helps on the way." said Cole. "Wild Rider!"

"Mobile Armor Vehicle!" said Carter.

"Hovercraft Cycle!" said Ethan.

With that extra help, the Rangers we're able to eliminate all the monsters in the air.

Flusher then got furious and charged forward with his army of Triptoids and Putrids.

"Metallic Armor!"

"Lights of Orion!"

"Super Samurai Mode!"

"Super Dino Mode!"

"S.W.A.T. Mode!"

"Legend Mode!"

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' attacks affected the enemies more due to the armor. At the same time, the Lost Galaxy, Green Samurai, and Dino Thunder Rangers are slashing their way through the enemies while S.P.D. blasts their way through.

As the revived Vypra soldiers appeared they are halted by some of the Ninja Storm and Mystic Force Rangers. In front were Vida and Shane, then behind them were Madison and Tori, and form behind them were Chip, Blake and Hunter. On another side were Xander and Dustin.

"Ready?" asked Xander to Dustin.

"Ready!"

"Earthquake Combo!" said the two.

Xander then stabbed his Magi Staff to the ground while Dustin punches his fist to the ground. Just then the ground underneath the soldiers opened revealing large roots tangling them.

Afterwards, the other Rangers combined their powers. Vida and Shane combined their powers to create massive wind. Madison and Tori combined their powers to create heavy rain. And Chip and the Thunder Rangers combined powers to create a deadly lightning storm.

"Hurricane Combo!" said the Rangers.

This attack completely obliterated the soldiers. This had left Flusher completely by himself.

"Not good." said the bowl shaped demon.

_Underworld_

Apocalypse and Reaper are watching the Rangers win.

"Those Rangers always seem to arrive just in time to ruin things. But no matter, let's even out the odds, shall we?!" said Apocalypse as he stood up, raising his sword up, with dark lightning coming out of the sword.

_Angel Grove_

Just then Flusher gripped his fists, revealing dark sparks.

"That can't be good." said Nick.

Just then dark smoke surrounded the monster. As it twirled, the smoke grew immensely. When the smoke cleared, the fiend appeared to have grown.

"Did anybody here _not_ see that coming?" said Cam.

Just then the Rangers' communicators went off.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, a thought. Why not use the old Dino Zords and show how it's done back in the day." said Morpheus.

"Are you insane? The old zords wouldn't stand a chance!" said Kimberly.

"Do not freak. Haley and the others did a thorough analysis. The Megazord handle it."

"Okay. Ready, Rangers?" asked Jason.

"Yeah!" said the four main Rangers.

"Alright, we need Dinozord Power now!"

Just as they used to, the Dinozords emerged from hiding places to see the light of day once again. And as before, the Rangers had jumped into the control room.

"Log on!" said Jason.

"Zack here. Great to be back!"

"Billy here. This is extraordinary!"

"Aisha here. Got the hang of everything!"

"Still got the nice stereo."

"All right, power up your power crystals!" said Jason.

"Two, One, Power up!" said the four other Rangers.

"Let's combine to Megazord!"

The five Zords the combined into Megazord tank-mode.

Flusher responded by attacking by unleashing a water tornado. The typhoon hit the Rangers causing damage.

"Let's transform to Megazord battle-mode!" said Jason.

_Megazord sequence has been initiated._

As the chest plate was put on, the horns flip forward.

_Megazord activated._

Down on the ground, the other Rangers are in awe as they are watching a piece of history.

Back up, Flusher and the Megazord are at each other trying to bring the other down by constantly dodging and punching.

"Let's end this! We need the Power Sword!" said Jason.

Like the old days, the Power Sword came from the sky with the Megazord capturing it.

"Power Sword, activate!" said the five Rangers.

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

The Power Sword charges up for the final move.

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Flusher charges for them as they are stalled.

**_Go, Go Power Rangers_**

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

But the Power Sword finished charging just in time to deliver the final blow. The monster fell to the ground and blew up.

_Underworld_

While Reaper is furious of the results, Apocalypse shows no emotion.

"Not a problem. I was prepared for this. Besides, I love a challenge." said Apocalypse. "Get ready Reaper, for a long war."

_Cemetery_

The six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers stopped by a grave to visit an old friend. They stand in front of a tombstone that says "Trini Kwan: Loving Daughter, Caring Friend."

Jason kneeled down, placed red flowers in front of the tombstone, and stood back up.

"Man, days like these, I still can't believe she's gone. She was such a good person." said Jason.

Tommy then kneeled down to place some green and white flowers in the front and then stood up.

"She was a true friend and a true Power Ranger." said Tommy.

Zach then kneeled to place black flowers in front and stood back up.

"She was one of the most selfless people I ever known." said Zach.

Billy then kneeled down, placed blue flowers in front, and stood back up.

"She used to be one of the few people who truly understood me. She set the course to my training in Martial Arts. I'll always be thankful to her for that." said Billy.

Kimberly then sat down and placed pink flowers in front of the tombstone before standing back up.

"She was one of my best friends and I miss her every day." said Kimberly with her voice cracking and tears running down her face.

Aisha rubbed her back as way to comfort her before she kneeled down to place yellow flowers in front of the former Yellow Ranger's tombstone before standing up.

"I really wished I got to know you better. I just hope that you are proud of me. And I want you to know that I have and will always put all my heart into being the best Yellow Ranger I can be." said Aisha.

After standing for a moment of silence then headed back to the Sky Base.

_Sky Base_

Back at the Sky Base, almost all the Rangers are ganging up on the Might Morphin Power Rangers giving unlimited comments and compliments on the Zord fight before Morpheus cut them all off by clearing his throat.

"Excellent work, Rangers. All of you. But this does not mean we can be cocky. In fact, now that Apocalypse has seen most your potential, he will be sending out monsters that exceed the power of the one you just fought today." said Morpheus.

"And we'll be ready for them." said Katie.

"We are already in the process." said Karone. "Waspicable is watching over Mirinoi, Ecliptor is protecting KO-35, and the Robot Turbo Rangers are watching over Eltar."

"And Zen-Aku had found Jindrax and Toxica, so the three of them are heading towards Triforia, to protect It." said Merrick.

"But what about Aquitar?" asked Rocky.

"That is no problem. You see for the past several years, we have been training another team of Alien Rangers just for this type of situation." said Cestro.

The Alien Rangers show on the holograms the team they have been training (The Dairangers uniforms).

"In fact, Cestria is the Pink Ranger." said Billy.

"They remind me of my White Ranger uniform." said Tommy.

"That makes sense, since that is what the uniforms were based off of." said Billy.

The holograms had turned off.

"And how about Time Force and S.P.D.? Are you guys staying?" asked Chad.

"Well, our mission is to rid of the evil source, so I guess we're here to stay." said Jen.

This made Wes very happy.

"We have already spoken with Commander Cruger and told him of our situation. So, he's allowing us to stay, in order to accomplish what we came here to do." said Sky.

"But, in the meantime, why don't we celebrate our first victory." said Vida as she runs over to a DJ machine and hi-def surround sound stereo in the room and starts playing music.

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_

_**Move along**_

_**Move along**_

The younger Rangers started dancing to it as the older ones watch as they have fun.

"So what do you think?" asked Morpheus to the older Rangers.

"I see the start of something great." said Tommy as he and the Rangers smile while watching them celebrate.

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

_**Right back what is wrong**_

_**We move along**_

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

_**Right back what is wrong**_

_**We move along**_

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

_**Right back what is wrong**_

_**We move along**_

_End of Episode_

_Songs used:_

"_Of All the Gin Joints in All the World" by Fall Out Boy_

"_Move Along" by The All American Rejects_


End file.
